This proposal examines the development of ability to process visual input from preschool through adulthood. Sophisticated techniques are employed to control presentations of visual stimuli, to measure visual processing time and to track visual fixations over displays. The four questions of key concern relate to development of foveal processing ability, peripheral processing ability, the interaction between foveal and peripheral systems, and the development of serial vs. parallel processing ability. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Morrison, F., & Haith, M.M. Recognition versus recall of briefly presented visual information: A developmental study. Journal of Experimental Child Psychology, in press.